Dérive
by Amestri
Summary: Car après tout c'est le genre de choses qui n'arrivent qu'aux autres, n'est-ce pas ?


Titre : Dérive

Rating : T

Pairing : RoyEd (AU)

Bêta-lecteur : Plantecarnivore

A/N : Bonjour à tous ! Un petit AU qui même s'il a eu du mal à sortir par manque de temps ou de motivation a réussi à parvenir jusque là, j'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira o/

Dérive

« Allez, je t'en prie, tu es la seule personne à qui je peux demander ça ! »

Dès l'instant où le dénommé Jean Havoc avait prononcé ces quelques mots, Roy Mustang avait su avec certitude qu'il était parti pour un long, très long débat sur la nécessité vitale ou non qu'avait son ami à se rendre au Devil's Nest un samedi soir alors qu'ils étaient tous deux sensés terminer leurs révisons pour des examens se profilant plus que dangereusement à l'horizon.

Ça n'avait pourtant pas eu l'air de plus impressionner le blond que cela, ce dernier étant venu le trouver comme une fleur environ une heure auparavant et tâchant désormais de le convaincre de l'accompagner. Chose que Roy aurait tout à fait pu concevoir en temps normal, si ce n'était que...

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu veux te rendre dans un bar gay alors que tu es sans doute le plus grand coureur de jupons que je connaisse ?

— Ben quoi, on a pu le droit d'être curieux maintenant ? Et puis en plus il paraît qu'ils passent de la bonne musique et que l'alcool est loin d'être mauvais. »

Certes oui, mais là n'était pas le sujet.

« Écoute Jean, si tu vas là-bas, des hommes, et j'insiste bien, _des hommes_ , vont venir te faire des avances pas toujours tout en subtilité. Je peux savoir ce que tu feras à ce moment-là, si tu ne t'es pas fait virer avant pour avoir importuné les femmes présentes ?

— Je me débrouillerai, et puis comme je viens de te le dire, je suis curieux. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'un Dom Juan tel que toi peut préférer au plaisir des courbes généreuses du corps d'une femme, poursuivit le blond d'un air entendu.

— Premièrement, tu sais parfaitement que j'apprécie la compagnie de l'un comme de l'autre. Et deuxièmement, sache que moi aussi en ce moment ce sont plutôt des ''courbes généreuses'' comme tu le dis si bien qui me font envie alors non, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de t'accompagner là-bas, vas-y tout seul.

— Mais c'est pas drôle sans personne pour venir avec moi ! Et puis réfléchis-y cinq minutes : ta conscience te laisserait-elle réellement abandonner ton pauvre ami hétérosexuel dans cette antre de dépravation à la merci du premier pervers venu ? »

Un discret sourire victorieux fleurit sur les lèvres de Jean lorsqu'il vit son ami se mettre à hésiter, sachant pertinemment qu'il venait de toucher la corde sensible. Car après tout même s'il préférerait sans doute mourir plutôt que de l'admettre, Roy avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à prendre soin de ses plus proches amis, et ce depuis longtemps déjà.

Enfin, après de longs instants supplémentaire, Roy finit par grommeler :

« Très bien, j'accepte de t'accompagner, mais que les choses soient claires : tu ne te soûles pas, tu ne me fais pas honte et surtout, _surtout_ , ne te mets pas à draguer une fille ou un type à l'air peu fréquentable.

— Message reçu cinq sur cinq Boss ! Je passe te prendre à 21h alors ?

— C'est ça, c'est ça, répondit vaguement l'autre avant de quitter la bibliothèque universitaire dans laquelle il était occupé à travailler avant que l'autre ne vienne l'importuner. »

De toute façon au vu de la soirée passée à jouer les chaperons pour l'autre inconscient, il n'avait plus vraiment la tête à ça, et ne l'avait pas plus lorsque Jean se gara en bas de son immeuble à l'heure dite, poussant un bref sifflement admiratif lorsqu'il le vit apparaître.

« Ben dis donc, tu en fais des efforts pour quelqu'un qui ne tenait pas à sortir, commença-t-il d'un ton moqueur une fois Roy installé à ses côtés.

— Absolument pas, c'est juste mon corps de rêve qui met merveilleusement bien en valeur n'importe quel vêtement que je porte, même lorsqu'il s'agit simplement d'une chemise et d'un jean noir.

— Toujours aussi modeste en tout cas, conclut Jean avant d'orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet, fumant au passage une cigarette durant le laps de temps qu'il leur fallut pour se rendre jusqu'au bar. »

Il lui fallut ensuite prendre garde à n'écraser personne tant les jeunes femmes et hommes s'approchant de l'entrée de ce dernier faisaient plus attention à leur apparence qu'aux dangers les entourant, mais c'est finalement indemnes et sans aucune mort sur la conscience que les deux amis finirent enfin par trouver à se garer, Jean écrasant d'un geste vif son mégot avant de demander avec une légère excitation dans la voix :

« Bon, on y va ? »

Roy leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, avec pour seule pensée réconfortante qu'après s'être fait approcher d'un peu trop près par un mec ou deux, le blond abandonnerait enfin cette idée saugrenue et le supplierait ensuite de s'en aller dans les plus bref délais.

Il l'espérait du moins sincèrement, n'ayant franchement pas la tête à draguer ces derniers temps – ''fait suffisamment rare pour être mentionné'', avait aussitôt fait remarquer Maes avec une subtile touche d'ironie – et préférant en plus depuis quelques semaines la compagnie des femmes à celle des hommes, comme indiqué précédemment à Jean.

« _Bah, avec un peu de chance il se découragera vite_ , s'encouragea-t-il mentalement avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bar, la musique et la rumeur des conversations envahissant aussitôt ses oreilles. »

Il ne lui fallut ensuite pas longtemps pour trouver le chemin du bar ainsi que celui de l'oubli relatif de sa situation une fois que l'alcool l'eut quelque peu déridé, ce qui ne l'empêcha cependant pas de s'en tenir à sa résolution première et de ne pas chercher plus que cela la compagnie des autres jeunes hommes présents.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le contraire soit vrai.

« Bonsoir. »

Lentement, Roy tourna la tête sur le côté, détaillant sans trop en avoir l'air celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

À peu près de la même taille que lui, l'inconnu possédait en revanche de longs cheveux bruns retenus en une souple queue de cheval dans son dos, à l'exception de deux fines mèches lui tombant devant le visage. Son regard d'une étrange couleur grise quant à lui le dévisageait d'une manière le mettant franchement mal à l'aise, aussi crut-il bon d'écourter au plus vite cette conversation naissante.

« Bonsoir. »

Son ton était particulièrement distant et il avait aussitôt tourné la tête dans une autre direction une fois ce simple mot prononcé, signifiant très clairement qu'il n'était pas intéressé, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'autre d'enchaîner d'une voix mielleuse :

« Il y a un petit moment qu'on ne t'a plus vu ici, je commençais à me faire du soucis. »

Roy fit immédiatement volte-face, s'apprêtant à demander avec colère à l'autre depuis quand est-ce qu'il pouvait bien l'observer ainsi lorsqu'une main ainsi qu'un large sourire entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

« Solf, se présenta poliment l'autre, ce qui n'empêcha pas son interlocuteur de froncer les sourcils. Oh, pourquoi un tel regard ? Les beautés dans ton genre qui disparaissent si soudainement, cela se remarque, voilà tout.

— Si tu le dis. »

Non, sérieusement, ce type lui faisait de plus en plus froid dans le dos, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'échapper à cette situation.

« Excuse-moi, l'un de mes amis m'attend là-bas, déclara-t-il alors rapidement tout en désignant la direction dans laquelle il supposait se trouver Jean.

— Vraiment ? Quel dommage alors, moi qui espérais que nous trouverions le temps de nous... Amuser un peu. »

Le regard de Roy se durcit encore un peu plus.

« Pas intéressé, grogna-t-il simplement avant de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce type, ruminant de sombres pensées une bonne dizaine de minutes encore avant que la bonne humeur ambiante ne parvienne à le gagner à nouveau. »

Ça plus les quelques agréables conversations qu'il avait pu mener avec de charmants jeunes hommes et l'autre lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit, aussi c'est d'un trait qu'il avala son verre d'alcool lorsqu'il revint de la piste de danse, finalement fermement décidé à remercier l'imbécile qui lui servait d'ami lorsqu'il réussirait à remettre la main sur celui-ci.

Décidément, cette soirée lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Peut-être un peu trop même, étant donné que quelques minutes plus tard, il lui semblait moins bien distinguer la musique qu'auparavant et sa tête lui paraissait peser plus lourd, ses yeux peinant presque à rester ouverts.

Non, il n'avait sûrement pas pu boire au point de terminer dans cet état là, n'est-ce pas ? Il connaissait parfaitement ses limites, et était bien loin de les avoir atteintes.

Alors quoi ?

Il n'eut cependant pas plus l'occasion de se poser la question, étant donné qu'une longue vibration contre sa cuisse le tira alors de ses pensées, qu'il chassa bien vite pour se concentrer sur le message qu'il venait de recevoir :

« Eh, je pense que je vais rentrer, si t'es pas sur le parking dans deux minutes je considérerai que tu as trouvé quelqu'un avec qui finir la soirée ;) »

« _C'est bien son genre ça,_ pensa-t-il lentement alors qu'il se relevait, tentant de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. »

Oui, ''tentant''.

Car à présent qu'il se trouvait debout, non seulement ses jambes lui semblaient faites de coton, mais en plus la musique et les lumières qui jusqu'à présent ne l'avaient pas plus dérangé que cela lui agressaient la rétine et les tympans sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour se soulager, le monde tanguant désormais dangereusement autour de lui.

Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici.

Il avança alors tant bien que mal à travers la foule, s'excusant à demi-mots lorsqu'il avait le malheur de percuter quelqu'un et régulièrement obligé de se soutenir à une table ou une chaise afin de conserver son équilibre déjà précaire, la porte principale lui semblant à cet instant à des kilomètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Cela ne l'empêchait cependant toujours pas d'essayer, et son obstination l'aurait sans aucun doute conduit à faire une rencontre plutôt violente et humiliante avec le sol si deux bras puissants n'étaient soudainement pas venus le soutenir au dernier moment.

Roy releva alors la tête, se demandant qui pouvait bien le tenir avec autant de familiarité, et ne cacha pas confusion lorsqu'il tomba sur le sourire toujours aussi dérangeant du fameux Solf.

« Allons allons, Roy, tu ne devrais vraiment pas boire autant, regarde un peu dans quel état tu t'es mis ! Allez viens, je te reconduis dehors. »

Attends une minute, quoi ?!

Le jeune homme essaya aussitôt de se dégager, en vain, son état second s'étant encore aggravé ces dernières minutes tandis que l'autre le tenait d'une main de fer.

Bon sang, mais n'y avait-il donc personne pour remarquer la panique qui commençait à se lire au fond de ses yeux ?!

Apparemment non, étant donné que personne ne leur accorda plus qu'un regard passager lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin, Solf l'entraînant rapidement dans l'une des ruelles voisines du bar.

« À l'abri des regards indiscrets, lui annonça-t-il alors joyeusement avant de le plaquer contre le mur, forçant sans préavis la mince barrière de ses lèvres alors que Roy faisait tout pour détourner son visage. »

L'air plus ennuyé que réellement impressionné, l'autre finit par s'arrêter quelques instants, juste le temps de lui adresser quelques mots :

« Ça a beau être mignon, ça ne te mènera pas bien loin. Vois-tu, je choisis toujours les produits que j'utilise avec soin, et je doute fortement que tu sois en état de me faire quoi que ce soit. »

Que lui avait-on sans cesse répété dans sa jeunesse et même encore à présent à propos de la surveillance de son verre lorsqu'il sortait dans ce genre d'endroits ? Pourtant, il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention.

Car après tout c'est le genre de choses qui n'arrivent qu'aux autres, n'est-ce pas, seulement à des jeunes filles suffisamment malchanceuses et peu attentives, pas à des hommes, pas à...

Ses pensées se firent de plus en plus confuses à mesure que Solf poursuivait ce qu'il avait commencé, s'attaquant maintenant aux boutons de sa chemise avec une lenteur joueuse, prédatrice.

Roy sentit ensuite avec une horreur croissante l'autre poser ses lèvres dans son cou, avant de laisser échapper un léger gémissement de douleur lorsque Solf le mordit violemment.

« Oui, recommence, susurra-t-il alors, ses lèvres accrochant les quelques gouttes carmins qui avaient commencé à couler. J'aime la douleur, m'en délecter, la lire sur la visage des autres et, surtout, l'entendre. Oh oui, quoi de plus jouissif que tous ces merveilleux cris, douce mélodie qui résonne à mes oreilles... »

Ses mains n'avaient cessé de bouger durant toute sa petite tirade et caressaient à présent son torse de manière saccadée, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chaire à chaque passage.

C'est à peu près à cet instant que le cerveau de Roy enregistra dans un coin de son esprit qu'il n'y avait définitivement plus rien à faire, qu'il allait laisser ce salaud faire ce que bon lui semblait et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que ledit salaud avait pris soin au préalable de le rendre aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton.

La peur vint cependant rapidement se mêler à sa colère et c'est avec force qu'il ferma les yeux, espérant juste à ce stade que l'autre en aurait rapidement terminé.

Ou qu'il ne soit subitement arraché à son étreinte, cela va de soi.

Ce n'est pourtant qu'après avoir lentement glissé le long du mur et s'être retrouvé assis contre ce dernier que Roy réalisa pleinement que l'autre n'était plus collé lui mais étendu face contre terre, se contorsionnant à chaque nouveau coup que lui donnait une tierce personne.

Quelques cris également lui parvinrent mais il y prêta finalement peu d'attention, de toute façon incapable d'en saisir le sens dans son état, de même qu'il lui fallut encore quelques instants pour comprendre que Solf avait cessé de crier depuis longtemps et que la personne responsable de l'état lamentable de ce dernier se tenait à présent à sa hauteur, répétant pour la troisième ou quatrième fois :

« Eh, est-ce que ça va ? »

Bien qu'il ait cette fois-ci compris, Roy n'essaya pas immédiatement de formuler une réponse, son cerveau pleinement occupé à creuser au plus profond de ses souvenirs.

Ces traits, ces cheveux, ces yeux, il était absolument certain de les avoir déjà vus quelque part, mais était à son plus grand agacement incapable de mettre un nom sur ce visage.

Bah, au fond, ça n'avait pas grande importance.

C'est fort de cette conviction pour le moins illogique qu'il acquiesça alors lentement, jugeant qu'étant donné les circonstances, il aurait de toute façon pu aller bien plus mal que cela.

Son interlocuteur sembla prendre cette réponse comme un signe encourageant puis prit ensuite un soin tout particulier à le rhabiller de manière décente, avant de tant bien que mal se glisser contre son flanc droit et l'aider à se relever.

''Petit'' fut la seule remarque cohérente qu'il réussit à se faire avant d'à nouveau être entraîné il ne savait trop où, soulagé malgré tout lorsqu'il put tranquillement s'écrouler sur la confortable banquette arrière d'une voiture qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

Il ne s'en formalisa cependant pas trop, ou plutôt on ne lui en laissa pas réellement l'occasion, le conducteur lui demandant à présent patiemment la direction de l'endroit où il vivait.

« _Très bien, réfléchis maintenant Roy. Tu connais cette ville comme ta poche, ça ne peut pas être si compliqué que ça._ »

Ça le fut pourtant, étant donné que même s'il avait fini par réussir à lâcher le nom de sa résidence universitaire, il avait ensuite fallu naviguer entre les nombreux immeubles à la recherche du bon, avant d'ensuite devoir gravir péniblement les marches lui permettant de rentrer chez lui.

À ce stade de leur petite escapade, Roy se sentait sur le point de s'endormir à n'importe quel instant, ce que l'autre avait dû également remarquer étant donné qu'il ne lui demanda même pas sa permission pour s'emparer de ses clés et pénétrer à l'intérieur de son appartement, le dirigeant ensuite avec autorité jusque dans sa chambre.

Là, Roy se laissa lourdement retomber sur son lit, sentant à peine qu'on le débarrassait de ses chaussures puis qu'on lui remontait une couverture jusqu'au menton, la dernière sensation qu'il ressentit avant de définitivement sombrer étant celle d'une main glaciale écartant doucement quelques mèches de son front.

oooOOOooo

Douleur.

Une douleur insupportable, ainsi que la sensation que son corps entier était fait de plomb, comme si plus jamais il n'arriverait à se relever.

Il fallait pourtant bien essayer, ne serait-ce que pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il se retrouve dans un état pareil.

Roy bougea alors lentement les orteils, puis les jambes, avant de prudemment les faire basculer sur le côté et parvenir à se mettre en position assise.

La douleur lui vrillant les tempes ne s'en fit que plus vive, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il décida d'abandonner et de retourner se coucher comme son corps semblait le supplier de le faire.

Non, il choisit au lieu de cela de lentement parcourir les quelques cinq mètres qui le séparaient de la salle de bain, centimètre par centimètre, pour enfin parvenir à dénicher au fin fond de son placard une salutaire plaquette d'aspirine.

Ce n'est qu'une fois le médicament avalé que le jeune homme prit enfin la peine de se regarder dans un miroir, un instant choqué par l'image que le reflet lui renvoya.

Le teint bien plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, presque maladif, les traits tirés, des cernes comme il en avait rarement eu au réveil et les yeux injectés de sang.

Bon sang, mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer la veille ?!

Il eut pourtant beau faire appel à toute sa bonne volonté, ses seuls souvenirs précis de la soirée précédente étaient ceux concernant son arrivée au Devil's Nest en compagnie de Jean ainsi qu'environ l'heure suivante, et ensuite...

Ensuite plus rien, le vide, le néant absolu.

Bah, s'il était rentré chez lui en un seul morceau, il n'avait rien pu se passer de grave, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis de toute façon, il pourrait toujours demander des comptes à son ami plus tard.

C'est pour l'instant satisfait de ces quelques conclusions qu'il se dirigea ensuite jusque dans l'espace qui lui servait à la fois de cuisine, de salon et de salle à manger, avant de brusquement s'interrompre lorsqu'il entendit un son qui n'avait strictement rien à faire ici.

De même que ces pieds qui dépassaient de son canapé, réalisa-t-il soudain alors que la respiration lente et régulière qu'il avait entendue quelques instants auparavant s'accélérait, signe que la personne se trouvant chez lui devait à présent être réveillée.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas Jean ni même un de ses amis qui émergea lentement de derrière le dossier, mais bien le dernier visage qu'il se serait attendu à croiser en pareilles circonstances, un qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vu depuis des années.

Roy fronça aussitôt les sourcils, immédiatement sur la défensive alors que le jeune homme blond ne lui avait pas même encore adressé la parole, se contentant de le fixer de deux yeux dorés encore embués par le sommeil.

Il se redressa ensuite complètement, permettant à l'autre jeune homme de constater que si ses cheveux avaient eux pas mal poussé, on ne pouvait pas vraiment en dire de même de leur propriétaire, qui n'avait guère pris que quelques centimètres ces dernières années.

Voyant ensuite que son ''invité'' ne semblait pas franchement décidé à entamer la conversation et se contentait de s'étirer longuement, Roy considéra le moment opportun pour demander d'un ton peu amène :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Elric ? »

Ah, Edward.

Une longue et sulfureuse histoire de haine, de coups tordus et de bagarres incessante qu'était la leur, de la première année de collège du blond à la dernière année de lycée du plus âgé. Même leurs professeurs et leurs amis respectifs n'avaient durant ces longues années de scolarité jamais su quoi faire pour les stopper définitivement, l'un trouvant toujours quelque chose à reprocher à l'autre et réciproquement.

Oui, de la première insulte sur la taille d'Edward le jour de sa rentrée en sixième au dernier coup de poing donné le jour de la remise des diplômes de Mustang.

Dire qu'ils ne se supportaient pas aurait donc été un doux euphémisme, aussi Roy se trouvait-il plus qu'en droit d'exiger de savoir comment le blond avait pu atterrir sur son canapé et y passer la nuit.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, finit par enfin lui répondre Edward avec une ironie mordante.

— Et ne commence pas à jouer à ça, je ne suis pas d'humeur, répliqua l'autre d'un ton cinglant tout en se massant les tempes.

— Oh, notre pauvre petit coureur de jupons adoré aurait-il connu un réveil difficile ?

— Au lieu de raconter des conneries, tu pourrais peut-être commencer par répondre à ma question ? Ou par m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière pour qu'on en arrive là étant donné que ça doit être étroitement lié, au choix. »

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Edward ne le gratifia pas d'une autre remarque acerbe mais prit à la place un air bien plus sérieux, le dévisageant avec intensité comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose dans son expression.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? finit-il par demander, l'air grave, alarmant son interlocuteur même si ce dernier n'était pas près de le montrer.

— Non. Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant ? »

Il observa ensuite Edward avec attention, celui-ci très clairement en train de peser le pour et le contre, avant de finalement pousser un profond soupir et déclarer :

« Non, je suppose que ce n'est pas plus mal que tu ne te souviennes de rien.

— Que... Mais je ne te permets pas de décider à ma place de ce que j'ai le droit de savoir enfin !

— Peut-être pas, mais moi je me permets de savoir ce que j'ai envie de divulguer comme information ou pas. Bon, comme tu sembles aller parfaitement bien, je suppose que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

Sur ces mots, Edward remit rapidement ses chaussures puis attrapa sa veste tout aussi promptement, prêt à partir en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, aussi c'est en tout dernier recours qu'il s'exclama :

« Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi, minus ! »

Oui, à tous les coups, le blond allait d'un instant à l'autre faire volte-face et utiliser il ne savait quelle comparaison stupide pour se défendre, comme à son habitude, lui laissant encore un peu plus de temps pour essayer de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Sauf qu'Edward ne réagit pas comme l'adolescent de 16 ans qu'il avait laissé derrière lui en quittant le lycée.

Non, à la place, le jeune homme continua à marcher droit vers la sortie et passa la porte sans même faire mine de se retourner, le seul signe montrant qu'il l'avait bien entendu étant ce majeur résolument tendu dans sa direction.

oooOOOooo

Un peu plus d'une semaine avait passé depuis cette étrange matinée, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Roy nageait toujours autant dans le brouillard.

En effet, pas même Jean qu'il s'était empressé de contacter après le départ d'Edward n'avait pu lui donner de plus amples informations sur ce qui s'était passé après leur arrivée au Devil's Nest, l'ayant tout de suite perdu de vue à l'intérieur du bar et au final pas même attendu les deux minutes promises, une blonde particulièrement menaçante et visiblement armée n'ayant pas beaucoup apprécié les coups d'œil lubriques lancés à sa petite amie.

« _Bon sang je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas compter sur cet imbécile pour se tenir_ , pensa-t-il pour la millième fois, portant finalement peu d'intérêt à ce que son meilleur ami était en train de lui raconter. »

« Eh Roy, tu m'écoutes au moins ?

— Hum ? Ah, oui bien sûr, Maes, cette délicieuse élève infirmière que tu as rencontré il y a exactement un mois, six jours, trois heures et quarante-six minutes. »

Oh ça oui il avait entendu parler de Gracia durant le laps de temps précédemment cité, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que son ami semblait prêt à lâcher l'affaire.

À nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, Roy marcha quelques mètres avant de se rendre compte que Maes s'était arrêté au beau milieu du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient, lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

« Quoi ? finit-il par demander en revenant sur ses pas, de plus en plus excédé.

— Rien, c'est juste que...

— Que quoi ?

— Tu parles et manges moins qu'avant, tu es constamment dans la lune et un tantinet plus agressif qu'à l'ordinaire...

— Et ?

— Et alors ce grand moment est enfin arrivé ! Alors, qui c'est ? Quelqu'un que je connais ? Dis tout à ton vieil ami !

— Que... Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles enfin ?!

— Enfin Roy, c'est évident ! Tous ces éléments ne peuvent signifier qu'une seule chose : tes pensées sont hantées par une personne spéciale ! Alors, qui c'est, qui c'est ? »

Le jeune homme observa le regard pétillant de son meilleur ami un long moment, l'air complètement interdit, avant de subitement lui coller une solide claque à l'arrière du crâne de et se remettre à marcher, plus irrité encore qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers jours.

« Aïe, ça fait mal !

— Tant mieux, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, accélérant inconsciemment le pas lorsqu'il entendit l'autre se précipiter à sa suite.

— C'était méchant ça, Roy, tu me brises le cœur sincèrement !

— Tant mieux, répéta-t-il, avant de soudain sentir un poids le percuter avec force sur la droite et de se retrouver plaqué contre le mur opposé, aux prises avec l'étreinte tentaculaire de Maes.

— Allez Roy, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire enfin !

— Descends de là imbécile, tu m'étouffes ! l'ignora complètement l'autre, essayant tant bien que mal de se sortir de là.

— Alors quoi, tu veux protéger la personne en question ? Le ton de Maes se fit plus doucereux, signe qu'il était parfaitement sûr d'avoir raison : ça a beau être mignon, ça ne te mènera pas bien loin. »

Et soudain, ce fut comme si cette réplique venait le heurter de plein fouet, à la voix de son meilleur ami se superposant rapidement une autre et avec elle les souvenirs, les insupportables souvenirs du toucher de cet autre, de son regard, de sa voix, de...

« Roy ? Eh, Roy ?! »

Il ne se rendit compte de l'aspect erratique qu'avait pris sa respiration qu'après cet appel paniqué, Maes lui serrant les épaules au point de presque lui en faire mal.

Il n'essaya pourtant pas une seule seconde de le rassurer, grondant à la place d'un ton qu'il n'avait encore jamais employé avec lui :

« Lâche-moi.

— Roy ? Qu'est-ce qu...

— Lâche-moi je te dis ! »

Le coup partit sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, ne percevant la portée de son geste qu'une fois son meilleur ami à terre, se massant douloureusement la mâchoire et le fixant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Il ne s'excusa pas pourtant, prenant au contraire le parti de s'enfuir et courir, courir jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment, courir jusque chez lui, où il s'écroula lourdement dans le couloir la porte à peine refermée derrière lui, malgré tout quelque peu calmé par cette course folle.

Cependant pas assez pour que ces images ne cessent de tourner et de retourner dans son esprit et qu'il ne doive durant un interminable moment combattre une violente nausée, parvenant à faire reprendre un fil plus ou moins cohérent à ses pensées seulement lorsqu'un élément particulier de ces souvenirs lui revint brusquement en mémoire.

Edward.

C'était Edward qui était venu le chercher au fond de cette ruelle, Edward qui s'était battu contre un type faisant facilement une tête de plus que lui, Edward qui enfin avait pris le temps de le ramener chez lui et été resté toute la nuit pour s'assurer le lendemain qu'il allait bien.

Ses nombreuses conquêtes lui répétaient souvent qu'il pouvait se montrer particulièrement détestable lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

Pourtant, c'était seulement la première fois qu'il se trouvait être d'accord avec eux.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve le blond.

Oui, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Enfin, lorsqu'il aurait pris le temps de réellement et définitivement se calmer, cela va de soi.

oooOOOooo

Un mois.

Un long mois de mise au point personnelle, de nuits agitées et de recherches assidues.

Il avait fallu commencer par présenter ses excuses à Maes, qui après de longues heures de monologue incessant avait fini par savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Cette journée avait été particulièrement longue et désagréable pour tous les deux, bien que le soutien indéfectible de son meilleur ami lui est finalement été plus que profitable.

Était ensuite venue la recherche assidue du fameux blond, puis la découverte étonnante que ce dernier étudiait bel et bien dans la même université que lui, seulement à l'autre bout de ce campus immense en plein cœur de Central.

Quelques minutes de charme à une petite brune plus tard et il avait réussi à se procurer l'emploi du temps précis d'Edward, d'où sa présence en cette fin d'après-midi devant la sortie du plus grand Amphithéâtre de la Faculté de Sciences.

Pour le coup, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le choix du plus jeune l'avait étonné plus que cela étant donné son affinité naturelle avec cette discipline, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de pousser la réflexion plus loin étant donné que la porte à double-battants s'ouvrit soudain en grand, déversant un flot continu d'élèves se précipitant sans attendre en direction de la sortie du bâtiment.

Roy se concentra immédiatement, faisant de son mieux pour identifier sa ''cible'' au milieu de cette masse mouvante, déçu plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé lorsqu'il fut incapable de repérer la familière natte blonde.

Cinq minutes de plus passées à scruter le hall et il s'était enfin décidé à ressortir, lorsque les portes de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrirent brusquement une dernière fois, dévoilant un homme d'âge mur aux cheveux bruns manifestement en grande conversation avec l'objet de ses précédentes pensées.

Objet qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à remarquer sa présence et à s'interrompre dans sa conversation, si bien que son interlocuteur finit par lancer un regard suspicieux à Roy et demander :

« Tout va bien, Edward ?

— Absolument, mais je suis désolée, je crois que je vais devoir y aller. »

Le ton n'était certes pas très engageant, mais au moins ne fuyait-il pas toute conversation.

« Très bien, je comprends. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si jamais tu as plus d'amples questions sur le sujet.

— Merci, Professeur Marcoh, je n'y manquerai pas. »

Et ainsi l'enseignant partit, les laissant tous deux dans un silence relativement pesant, jusqu'à ce que qu'Edward ne finisse enfin par lancer :

« Écoute si tu as quelque chose à dire alors _dis-le_ , mais s'il te plaît ne nous fais pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire à chacun.

—...

— C'est drôle, je me souvenais de toi comme étant plus éloquent. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ta dernière conquête t'a rembarrée ? Maes s'est enfin décidé à se trouver un autre meilleur ami digne de sa gentillesse ? Ou alors Riza t'a enfin donné la balle qu'elle te promettait depuis toutes ces années, et si c'est le cas laisse-moi te dire que c'est bien fait pour t...

— Je me suis souvenu, de ce qui s'est passé ce soir là. »

Edward se tut aussitôt, son expression moqueuse presque immédiatement remplacée par un air soucieux qu'il ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais vu adresser. Roy n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quoi est-ce qu'il voulait lui parler, ça, il l'avait immédiatement compris.

« Et... Et est-ce que ça va ? »

Pour le coup, Roy crut quelque instants avoir mal entendu.

La crevette, s'inquiéter pour lui ? On nageait purement et simplement en plein délire.

« Et arrête d'avoir l'air si surpris bon sang, je ne suis pas un connard insensible à ce que je sache ! s'offusqua le jeune homme, ramenant Roy à l'instant présent.

— Ose me dire que ça ne sonne pas bizarre de toi à moi !

— Peut-être bien, mais c'est pas le sujet ! »

Mine de rien, cette petite incartade bien plus proche de ce dont ils avaient l'habitude l'un et l'autre suffit à légèrement rompre la glace, si bien que c'est moins gêné qu'auparavant que Roy répondit :

« Ça va, je suppose. Dans le fond, ça aurait pu être bien plus grave, et je ne tiens pas à rester bloquer sur cet événement toute ma vie. »

Ça se voulait détaché, et pourtant l'expression d'Edward ne changea pas d'un iota.

« Tu as le droit de le dire tu sais, si ça va mal.

—...C'est gentil, Edward, mais tout à fait entre nous je doute que tu sois la première personne à qui je penserai pour avoir ce genre de conversation. Cependant ! ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant le blond prêt à protester. J'aimerai tout de même te remercier en bonne et due forme.

— Bah, laisse tomber, de toute façon je n'ai pas fait grand chose : tu ferais mieux de remercier le patron du Devil's Nest plutôt, je peux te dire que grâce à lui, tu n'es plus près d'entendre parler de cet enfoiré de Kimblee, lui assura Edward avec un sourire plutôt inquiétant, ce qui le mit d'excellente humeur.

— Très bien, mais il n'empêche que tu en as tout de même pas mal fait, aussi j'insiste. »

Une expression indéchiffrable passa l'espace d'un instant sur le visage d'Edward, quelque chose à mi-chemin entre de la surprise retenue et une intense réflexion.

« Invite-moi à dîner alors si tu y tiens tant que ça, lâcha-t-il enfin avec sérieux, avant de poursuivre d'un ton légèrement moqueur : Mais je te préviens, tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts. »

Oh, ça, des maigres souvenirs qu'il avait à ce sujet concernant son interlocuteur, Roy n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

« Très bien alors, où et quand tu veux, je te laisse choisir.

— Demain soir 19 heures devant le petit restaurant à l'est du campus alors.

— Ça marche. Et sois à l'heure surtout, crevette. »

La satisfaction de tirer une réaction bien plus intéressante de ces mots que lors de leur dernière entrevue ne le quitta pas jusque tard dans la soirée.

oooOOOooo

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce dîner fut des plus... Intéressants.

Outre le fait qu'Edward mangeait effectivement l'équivalent de ce qu'auraient avalé trois personnes normalement constituées, il y eut également pour l'un comme pour l'autre la stupéfaction de constater qu'ils étaient bel et bien capables de mener une conversation comme des êtres civilisés et, plus surprenant encore, d'y prendre un certain plaisir.

Le reste de la soirée était ainsi passé sans qu'aucun des deux n'y prête vraiment attention, ne se rendant compte de l'heure avancée que lorsque l'horloge de la ville sonna douze longs coups pour le leur rappeler.

Alors ils s'étaient quittés avec la promesse quoiqu'implicite de ne pas laisser les choses se détériorer comme auparavant, un accord muet qu'ils s'étaient appliqués à poursuivre au fil des mois qui avaient suivis, multipliant les rencontres aussi diverses que variées devant leurs connaissances respectives qui elles n'y comprenaient tout simplement plus rien.

Bah, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

En particulier depuis qu'Edward pouvait se permettre de piquer la nourriture du brun presque quand bon lui semblait.

Du moins à son humble avis.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'appliquait à faire depuis cinq bonnes minutes au moins déjà, piochant dans le paquet de bonbon dépassant du sac de l'autre dès que celui-ci s'avisait de le quitter des yeux ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant.

« Tu as conscience que je te vois quand même ou bien est-ce que tu me crois si stupide que ça ?

— Ça dépend : tu es stupide ?

— Non.

— Donc tu ne me vois pas. Question résolue. Eh, rends-moi ça tout de suite ! »

Roy se fit un point d'honneur à totalement l'ignorer, tenant bien haut dans sa main droite le sacro-saint paquet tandis qu'Edward se démenait pour le récupérer, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds et s'agitant dans tous les sens contre l'autre, sans grand résultat.

« Adorable. Non vraiment, adorable.

— Je t'en foutrai des adorables ! Rends-moi ça tout de suite espèce de grande asperge !

— Mais oui mais oui, lui assura calmement le jeune homme avant de consciencieusement avaler chaque bonbon restant un à un, un sourire triomphant apparaissant sur son visage une fois le dernier englouti.

— C'est ça, marre-toi, et dire que c'était tout ce qu'il me restait pour tenir jusqu'à 4h demain matin ! fit Edward d'un ton faussement dramatique, se laissant lourdement retomber sur le banc qui les accueillait précédemment.

— Parce que Greed ne vous laisse pas grignoter quelque chose dans un coin de toute la nuit ? demanda Roy en haussant un sourcil, curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce travail dont le blond parlait finalement peu.

— Disons surtout que c'est difficile de tenir quoi que ce soit de comestible et qui ne soit pas réservé aux clients hors de la porté de Gluttony, alors j'ai préféré laisser tomber au bout d'un moment, s'expliqua-t-il d'un ton résigné, mâchonnant avec application l'ultime guimauve rescapée du massacre.

— C'est vrai qu'il a l'air assez... Spécial, concéda Roy, ayant déjà pu apercevoir le curieux personnage une ou deux fois.

— C'est peu de le dire... Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que si jamais je meurs de faim dans la nuit, c'est toi qui aura ma mort sur la conscience !

— Ben voyons, répondit Roy avec ce sourire moqueur qui le caractérisait si bien, avant de peu à peu prendre une expression bien plus songeuse. Eh, Ed ?

— Mmh ?

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu travailles là-bas ? Je veux dire, il devait y avoir des jobs moins difficiles aux horaires bien plus conventionnels, non ?

— Oui, mais aucun qui paye aussi bien que celui-là, surtout avec les pourboires insensés que laissent les clients dès que tu bats des cils un peu plus fort que d'habitude.

—...Tu as à ce point-là besoin d'argent ?

— Les études ça se paye, Mustang, de même que le logement, les fournitures et la nourriture qui vont avec.

— Mais cette femme chez qui tu vivais, Pinako Rockbell, c'est ça ? Elle ne peut pas t'aider ? »

Un sourire doux fleurit lentement sur les lèvres d'Edward.

« Quitte à ce qu'elle mette de côté, je préfère encore que ça soit pour Winry et Alphonse. C'était déjà un geste extrêmement généreux de nous accueillir chez elle pendant toutes ces années, je ne vais pas non plus m'amuser à la ruiner.

— Comment ça se fait que vous viviez chez elle, d'ailleurs ? Je crois bien que personne à part Winry n'était au courant de cette histoire à l'époque.

— Ah... »

Roy comprit qu'il venait de jeter un pavé dans la marre lorsque l'expression d'Edward prit toute sa gravité en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, fixant le sol pendant un long instant avant de commencer d'une voix éteinte :

« Quand j'avais cinq ans, mon père a quitté la maison sans jamais expliquer pourquoi, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Al ne s'en souvenait pas très bien et moi non plus d'ailleurs, on a fini par s'y habituer. Mais ma mère... Il s'interrompit quelques instants, prenant une profonde inspiration. Elle l'aimait, profondément, sans doute plus que cet enfoiré ne l'aura jamais mérité. Elle n'a jamais vraiment pu se remettre de son départ même si elle essayait de ne pas nous inquiéter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par tomber gravement malade. Personne n'a vraiment su ce que c'était, j'ai entendu certains voisins dire qu'elle avait tout simplement du mourir de chagrin. Maman avait tout de même pensé à faire de Mamy Pinako notre tutrice légale si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose car elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps et étaient bonnes amies, et je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'elle ait fait un mauvais choix, conclut-il avant de shooter dans un caillou comme pour se donner contenance, refusant toujours de croiser son regard. »

De son côté, Roy réfléchissait à toute vitesse, ayant encore du mal à croire tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre et, surtout, ce que cela impliquait.

Après tout il n'avait pas toujours été très fin lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sarcasmes, en particulier lors de cette période merveilleuse que s'était révélée être le collège, et des remarques sur sa famille de sa part, ça, Edward y avait eu droit.

Longtemps.

« Je suis...

— C'est pas grave. Face au regard légèrement circonspect de l'autre, Edward crut bon de préciser : tu ne savais pas, t'avais quoi, 13, 14 ans ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester bloquer sur des querelles de gosses.

— Mais ça t'a quand même blessé. »

Edward haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse, maintenant ? »

Certes pas grand chose, mais ça valait toujours le coup d'essayer.

C'est sur cette pensée fort philosophique qu'il se saisit sans vergogne des épaules du jeune homme, le fit pivoter de 90° sur la gauche et le fit basculer sans plus de cérémonie en arrière, prenant bien soin d'exercer une pression suffisante pour que le blond ne puisse pas se relever de sitôt.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ?! s'exclama alors ce dernier avec force, ne cessant de se débattre que lorsque son vis-à-vis entama d'une voix bien trop calme à son goût étant donnée leur position.

— Je suis désolé, pour ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire à cette époque. Je n'ai pas d'excuse, plus maintenant du moins, et je tenais réellement à ce que tu le saches.

—...Tu te drogues ? demanda alors Edward avec un sérieux presque comique.

— Disons simplement que je me suis rendu compte que finalement je t'aime bien, demi-potion.

— Qui est-ce qui est si petit qu'on pourrait sans problème lui marcher dessus dans un parc ?! s'enflamma immédiatement le blond, avant de subitement reprendre son calme ainsi qu'une expression songeuse.

— Quoi ? s'enquit prudemment Roy, n'aimant pas du tout ce sourire en coin qui commençait à fleurir sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

— Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes bien? Le grand et vénéré Roy Mustang vient d'admettre qu'il m'appréciait, je sens que je vais défaillir !

— Ça te plairait, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-il d'un ton taquin.

— Peut-être bien. »

Et le silence retomba peu à peu, tandis que Roy lâchait enfin l'autre qui se releva tranquillement.

Ça n'était pourtant pas l'un de ces silences gênés qui avait longtemps peuplé leurs conversations, non, mais plutôt un silence pensif, contemplatif de ce à quoi ce qui venait d'être dit pouvait mener.

C'est également dans le silence le plus parfait que chacun décida au même moment qu'après tout, pourquoi pas ? Rien ne les empêchait, rien ne l'avait jamais fait d'ailleurs.

Alors au fond, oui, pourquoi pas essayer et voir jusqu'où toute cette histoire pourrait bien les mener ?

Qui sait, peut-être auraient-ils droit à d'agréables surprises.


End file.
